Lowen/Supports
With Eliwood C Support *'Lowen:' Lord Eliwood! Please, forgive me! *'Eliwood:' What? What is it, Lowen? *'Lowen:' You must forgive me! I... I had no intention... I am sorry! Ohh... Were General Marcus to find out... I’m finished! Through! *'Eliwood:' Lowen? Perhaps you could tell me what happened? *'Lowen:' Yes... Yes, my lord. ... ... It is that...uh... This morning, you see... Did... Did you eat breakfast, my lord? *'Eliwood:' Breakfast? *'Lowen:' As I thought! You haven't had breakfast, have you!? *'Eliwood:' Ah...um, yes, now that you mention it. I was busy. I must have forgotten. *'Lowen:' I knew it! It is my fault—I overslept! And now Lord Eliwood has gone without breakfast! *'Eliwood:' L-Lowen, please. Missing one meal is not such a big affair... *'Lowen:' Oh, but it is! This is a most unforgivable oversight! “If the stomach is empty, empty, too, lies the heart.” You know the proverb! *'Eliwood:' Actually, that’s the first time I ever heard that one. *'Lowen:' Then you must remember it from henceforth! “If the stomach is empty, empty, too, lies the heart.” Remember? *'Eliwood:' Um, yes. *'Lowen:' Good! Then, I shall bring something for you to eat forthwith! ... ... *'Eliwood:' Lowen? What’s wrong, Lowen! Lowen...! Lowen! B Support *'Eliwood:' Lowen! How do you feel? *'Lowen:' Ah, Lord Eliwood! How embarrassed I am, to faint before you like that... *'Eliwood:' It’s really no matter... but may I ask you something? *'Lowen:' Yes! Your will is my command! *'Eliwood:' When you collapsed then... Was it really because you hadn’t eaten breakfast? *'Lowen:' Yes, of course! *'Eliwood:' Hmm... I see. *'Lowen:' What!? Do you mean to say, Lord Eliwood, that you never collapse? *'Eliwood:' Not just from missing a meal or two, no. *'Lowen:' Truly!? How very odd! *'Eliwood:' ... ... *'Lowen:' Is something wrong. Lord Eliwood? *'Eliwood:' ...Just a passing faintness. *'Lowen:' Lord Eliwood! Perhaps... *'Eliwood:' Yes? *'Lowen:' Perhaps you did not eat your breakfast? Ayaa! And after I had given you such thorough warning! Wait right there! I will bring you something! *'Eliwood:' Lowen, wait! ... ... Hmm... I’d best warn Marcus. A Support *'Eliwood:' Lowen. *'Lowen:' Ah! Lord Eliwood! How are you today? Have you properly broken your fast? *'Eliwood:' ...Yes, quite. *'Lowen:' Indeed! That is good to hear! *'Eliwood:' Lowen, I’ve been meaning to ask you... *'Lowen:' How was it—the taste, I mean? I was rather proud of my work today, I must admit. *'Eliwood:' Er... Wait a moment—The food I’m eating... You’ve been preparing it? *'Lowen:' Why, yes! *'Eliwood:' You... an esquire... Why? *'Lowen:' My father was the chef to the previous marquess of Pherae... In other words, Lord Eliwood, he cooked for your grandfather. Until he threw out his back, that is... Your father, too, acquired a taste for his cooking, you see. So whenever I had the pleasure of joining him on his tours of the domain, I always took it upon myself to prepare his every meal! *'Eliwood:' Oh, I get it now... *'Lowen:' I am afraid I do not know your tastes, Lord Eliwood. Everything I have made on this trip, has been things your lord father, Elbert, favored. I do hope you find them suitable to your palate? *'Eliwood:' For an esquire such as yourself to cook... With your patrol and watch duties, where do you find the time? I mean, you really don’t have to... *'Lowen:' Ever since Lord Elbert went missing... Lord Eliwood’s meals have grown smaller. You don’t eat! The Lady Eleanora and General Marcus have been quite concerned. Yet when you left on your journey, and I began to cook for you, we found you would eat more... I’ve been cooking ever since. *'Eliwood:' Lowen... I had no idea! *'Lowen:' Please, don’t think of it. Seeing Lord Eliwood healthy brings us much joy. *'Eliwood:' Thank you. I will do my best to clean my plate henceforth, hungry or not! I mean to tell you, the food has been quite delicious. *'Lowen:' Thank you, my lord! With Marcus C Support *'Marcus:' Lowen! What are you doing?! *'Lowen:' A-Ah! General Marcus! *'Marcus:' Have you forgotten everything I taught you?! Be ever vigilant in surveying the field! The enemy could always catch you unawares! Do not let your inexperience be the downfall of an army, boy! *'Lowen:' Y-Yes, sir. I understand! *'Marcus:' You’ve got heart, boy. But that’s about it. If you don’t have the steel in your mind as well as in your belly, then you don’t deserve to wear it! *'Lowen:' Yes, sir! *'Marcus:' But your lance thrusts are looking better! *'Lowen:' Yes, sir! As per general’s orders, I do 1,000 thrusts a day! *'Marcus:' Idiot! *'Lowen:' Ahh... *'Marcus:' You are still but half a knight! And half a knight must practice twice as hard as a full knight! Do you think you will make progress by doing the bare minimum, whelp?! *'Lowen:' N-No, sir! *'Marcus:' At that rate, you’d never become a true knight of Pherae! Not like Harken and Isadora! *'Lowen:' Y-Yes, sir! I will try harder! B Support *'Marcus:' Hrrmph! *'Lowen:' Urrgh... *'Marcus:' What, can’t you stand up, Lowen? What kind of a knight can’t take a single blow of my spear? *'Lowen:' Y-yes, sir...! *'Marcus:' And again! Grrarr! *'Lowen:' Oooff! *'Marcus:' Ha! And how about this one? *'Lowen:' Hunngggh! Ahh... *'Marcus:' Lowen... If a mere glancing thrust like that is enough to dismount you, you need far more training! Now listen...before we meet to spar again... *'Lowen:' Not... yet... I can... still take more... Sir Marcus... Please continue... *'Marcus:' ...... All right, then! Next, take...that!! A Support *'Marcus:' Lowen! *'Lowen:' Y-Yes, sir! *'Marcus:' Well done. *'Lowen:' Sir? *'Marcus:' You’ve stood up to quite enough... And what’s more, you’ve distinguished yourself in battle, son! *'Lowen:' General Marcus...! *'Marcus:' When we return to Pherae, I will see to it that you are properly decorated! Lowen, you have become a fine knight of Pherae. Well done, indeed! I am very proud of you. *'Lowen:' General Marcus... Th-Thank you! It is all your doing, general! *'Marcus:' Idiot! Where is your pride!? You are now a knight of Pherae! And I will no longer coddle you as I have! Learn how to conduct yourself as a knight of the first class! Understood? *'Lowen:' Yes, sir! *'Marcus:' Rumble... *'Lowen:' General Marcus! Did your stomach just make that noise? *'Marcus:' It was your imagination... Rumble... *'Lowen:' There it was again! *'Marcus:' Hmmph... All right... Lowen, give them up. *'Lowen:' Yes, sir! Based on the sound of that rumbling... I’d say you need about five boar’s meat dumplings, am I right? *'Marcus:' Mm. Lowen, these are delicious... I am reminded of an old saying... “Fill your heart, but first, fill your belly...” Now, don’t you forget that, eh, son? *'Lowen:' No, sir! I won’t! With Isadora C Support *'Lowen:' Ah, Dame Isadora! *'Isadora:' Sir Lowen! I am glad you are safe. And recent battles have honed your skill, I see. I heard that the road back from Pherae was a gauntlet of enemy units... *'Lowen:' Y-Yes it was! It was a long, hard road...but I had much help from my friends... I certainly could not have done it without them... Now that you are with us, I am sure we are even stronger... *'Isadora:' We will fight side by side, Lowen. *'Lowen:' Yes! And...Isadora, are you hungry? *'Isadora:' Hm? Well... Yes a, little. *'Lowen:' Then...just wait a moment. I shall prepare us a feast! *'Isadora:' Ho-Hold on, Lowen! We are in the field! What are you doing with that blanket? *'Lowen:' Every meal must be taken with the greatest respect for one’s food. While I prepare the setting for our picnic, why don’t you peruse my emergency rations and see if there isn’t something you might like to snack on... *'Isadora:' Lowen... Would you mind explaining exactly how you managed to fight your way back from Pherae while stopping to have a picnic during every battle? B Support *'Isadora:' ...... *'Lowen:' Dame Isadora? *'Isadora:' Ah...Lowen. *'Lowen:' How are you? Hungry? If so, I can easily find a morsel for you in my emergency rations. *'Isadora:' No, I’m fine. Forgive me... I just... I don’t think it’s right for a knight of Pherae to eat in the middle of battle... I can imagine General Marcus scolding us angrily... *'Lowen:' ...Are you sure it’s not because of Lord Harken? *'Isadora:' ...No, not at all... But, Lowen... You have really developed as a knight recently! You are like a different man on the battlefield now! *'Lowen:' Oh, no, no! I merely spend my days training to stay one step ahead of General Marcus! I’m not even close to the level of you and the others... *'Isadora:' That’s ridiculous. Why, if we crossed swords now, I think you might land the first blow. Keep striving, Sir Lowen. I know that you will make a grand knight of Pherae! *'Lowen:' I shall! Thank you! A Support *'Isadora:' ...... *'Lowen:' Dame Isadora? How fare you? If you are... *'Isadora:' I don’t need any food! I’m perfectly full, all right? *'Lowen:' I see... *'Isadora:' Lowen... Thank you. You are kind to worry about me, but I am fine. *'Lowen:' D-Dame Isadora! *'Isadora:' What is it? *'Lowen:' I am still inexperienced... But I will be strong enough to become a knight of Pherae soon! I will become a knight that you and General Marcus...and even Lord Harken would be proud of! So, all you need to do is wait! *'Isadora:' Yes...I know you can do it, Lowen. You are dedicated enough. *'Lowen:' Th-Thank you! That is all I wanted to say! A-And so, I take my leave! *'Isadora:' Wait, Lowen. *'Lowen:' Yes? *'Isadora:' I’ll go with you. We are all in this together... as knights of Pherae. *'Lowen:' Yes! With Harken C Support *'Lowen:' Lord Harken! *'Harken:' Hello... Lowen, was it? *'Lowen:' Yes! I am Lowen! I have been training as a knight apprentice under Lord Marcus. *'Harken:' Ah! Look out, there. Your pack is slipping! *'Lowen:' Eh!? Uwah! Ah! Ack! Phew... Caught it. *'Harken:' Why carry so much baggage onto the battlefield? Looks heavy...are you carrying armor in there? *'Lowen:' No! These are emergency rations. You can’t fight on an empty stomach! Lord Harken, might I interest you in a bite? *'Harken:' Eh...no. I’m fine. Thank you. So, you too have come from Pherae as part of Lord Eliwood’s guard? *'Lowen:' Yes, sir! I am really only a page by rank, but there was word that the knights of Pherae were weakened... Ack! I-I beg your pardon! *'Harken:' No worry. It is only the truth. I am sorry you had to be here to witness our impotence... Sorry. *'Lowen:' L-Lord Harken... B Support *'Lowen:' Lord Harken! *'Harken:' Ah, you again. *'Lowen:' Please, let me fight by your side! I would learn from the best swordsman in the Pherae knights! *'Harken:' ...You have nothing to learn from the likes of me. *'Lowen:' W-What are you saying!? You are a fine knight, Lord Harken. Nay, the finest! *'Harken:' There you are wrong. Lowen... I can hardly be called a knight now. *'Lowen:' T-That can’t be right! *'Harken:' I was unable to defend Lord Elbert... I am not worthy of my title. You are still young... No regrets, am I right? If you are to become a knight, do not follow my example. *'Lowen:' Lord Harken... I... You are wrong. You are a knight. I know this to be true. *'Harken:' Lowen...? *'Lowen:' I was born to peasants. My home was a small village, far outside Pherae... A village with little value, far from the sight of the castle. We were so poor, there was hardly any value to be gained by protecting us from bandits. All knew this, for certain. Still, he came. He came to protect us, his subjects. *'Harken:' ... *'Lowen:' I will never forget that day, not as long as I live. He...was a true knight. I wanted to become a knight to become like him. *'Harken:' ... A Support *'Lowen:' L-Lord Harken! Thank you! To spend so much time training one as lowly as myself... You do me too great an honor! *'Harken:' No... It is I who should thank you. It is as you said, Lowen. I am a knight. I must be. Yet, in only a month after losing Lord Elbert... I had turned my eyes from duty. *'Lowen:' ... *'Harken:' I spend my time blaming myself, lost in grief for my lord. I could do nothing to help Pherae, now, when she needs me most. My heart hadn’t taken one step since then... Lord Elbert would certainly chastise me. *'Lowen:' Lord Harken... *'Harken:' What I must do now is protect Lord Eliwood. I must do what I am able to do. You taught me that, Lowen. I thank you. *'Lowen:' M-My Lord! *'Harken:' Let us be off. We must do that which we are able, that which is our duty. *'Lowen:' Yes! *'Harken:' Ah... I almost forgot, there’s one last thing... Lowen! *'Lowen:' Sir! *'Harken:' You’ve progressed well on your way to become a knight. Your posture, physique—all are top notch. *'Lowen:' T-Thank you, sir! *'Harken:' Therefore... I’d like you to give those ration bags over to Merlinus. *'Lowen:' Wha--! But what am I to do when I hunger? *'Harken:' A knight can do without food for a while. *'Lowen:' Whaaaaaaat!? *'Harken:' That’s an order, Lowen. Now, go! *'Lowen:' Y-Yes, sir. *'Harken:' Hmm...Maybe he’s got farther to go than I thought. Aaa... With Rebecca C Support *'Lowen:' Rebecca! *'Rebecca:' Ah... Hello, sire. Are you well? *'Lowen:' No, Rebecca, ...I am not. I am a mere soldier, undecorated and unlauded. To be honest, I am no more than an attendant knight. *'Rebecca:' Oh, but that’s absurd! Sir Lowen, you are a fine knight! Why, I remember it so well... Countless hundreds of bandits had descended on our village... *'Lowen:' Please... There were ten at most... *'Rebecca:' In the heat of the moment, it felt like many more! *'Lowen:' Hmm... *'Rebecca:' Anyway, just as their fiendish grip on our village began to tighten, you appeared, Sir Lowen, on your white steed... *'Lowen:' But...my horse is sorrel. *'Rebecca:' This is the way I prefer to remember it, milord. Please don’t ruin it by correcting me! *'Lowen:' Hmm... *'Rebecca:' So you appeared astride your mighty steed to save us from the bandits, and I was overcome with joy... B Support *'Rebecca:' Sir Lowen! *'Lowen:' Rebecca? How did you find me here? *'Rebecca:' Oh, that was easy! I asked Marcus, and he told me right away! How are you feeling today, Sir Lowen? *'Lowen:' I am full of vigor! If only my skill matched my enthusiasm today. Lord Marcus reprimanded me several times during our march. *'Rebecca:' Yes, I saw that. Lord Marcus is a bit severe, isn’t he? *'Lowen:' No, not at all! It is no more than I deserve for my incompetence! My spear arm is still unsteady, and I must sadly wonder if I will ever be of use to this army. *'Rebecca:' How can you say that? Sir Lowen, you are so commanding in the saddle! *'Lowen:' For now, I’m nothing but an inconvenience to Lord Eliwood! I must become stronger! Beginning today, I will triple the number of my practice spear thrusts! *'Rebecca:' You... You’re shouting. You know...I really think you try hard enough already. Here, take this... In gratitude for saving my village. *'Lowen:' What is this? *'Rebecca:' I preserved some home-cooked meals for you to eat in the field. They should supplement your emergency rations nicely, Sir Lowen. *'Lowen:' How did you know about my emergency rations? Have you asked a fortune-teller about me, or... *'Rebecca:' Lord Marcus told me. *'Lowen:' Ah, yes! Of course he did! Lord Marcus!! How is it that you know everything!? ...Regardless, thank you, Rebecca. *'Rebecca:' Sure, and I’ll bring plenty more! A Support *'Lowen:' Rebecca!! *'Rebecca:' Sir Lowen? *'Lowen:' Are you all right? *'Rebecca:' Why, yes... Wh-What is it, Sir Lowen? *'Lowen:' You seem...unhurt... Thank goodness... I’m so glad...you’re safe... *'Rebecca:' Yes, I am perfectly fine... Why did you think I was-- *'Lowen:' I had a foul premonition... I have a sense of these things. And, well, I just...do care about you...so much... *'Rebecca:' Ah... *'Lowen:' It was three years ago, Rebecca, that I lost my grandfather. Six months ago, my father. So, Rebecca, I beg you, please be careful! *'Rebecca:' Yes, of course... I just didn’t know... Sir Lowen...that you cared... *'Lowen:' Oh...! *'Rebecca:' Well, this is a little awkward. But...it makes me very happy. *'Lowen:' Yes, well... Err... I... *'Rebecca:' ...... *'Lowen:' ...... *'Rebecca:' So, umm... *'Lowen:' Yes? *'Rebecca:' That premonition you get... what’s it like? It must be a truly terrible feeling... *'Lowen:' Well...it’s actually just... It’s a...a terrible rumbling in my stomach... *'Rebecca:' ...Huh? Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports